The Not So Perfect Fairytale
by Yoshii
Summary: Rory is now 17 and falling in love with the mysterious boy in her first period english class. Lit all the way.
1. the one where Rory meets Jess

A/N: OK so i was really bored so i went to my computer and just opened up a document and some how started writting this. tell me if its good or not!

* * *

It was the way he made my heart stop when he touched me. It was the way he hugged me and made all my worries go away. It was the way he kissed me and made my legs give out. It was the spark in his eyes every time I looked in his direction. It was the loud pounding of his heart that made me nervous. It was the way his voice went low when he was serious and the way his voice cracked when he was lying. It was his devious smirk when he was happy and it was the way he pouted when he wanted something. It was his fingers that sent shivers down my spine and it was our bodies pressed together that made me never want to loose the moment. It was the way he held my hips when we kissed and it was the way he caressed my cheek when the kiss became intense. It was the way he protected me when I was scared and it was the way he held me when I cried. It was the redness in his face when he was angry and it was the softness in his voice when he was concerned. It was the way he took care of me when I was sick and it was the way he freaked when he found out that I had broken my wrist. It was the way he said I love you, his voice so soft and it was the way we first ever made love beneath the stars. It was the way his eyes filled with tears as he laid in the hospital bed and it was the way his body looked at that very moment. Young, Pale and Fragile.

My name is Rory Hayden, well Lorelai and this is the story of the best year of my life.

I was born on October 11th, 1986 in North York General hospital. Now of course my parents hadn't asked for the sex of me, but once they found out I was a healthy 6 pound 12 ounce girl, they were thrilled. My dad cut my umbilical cord but nearly missed. He almost cut off the doctor's index finger. Once I was cleaned and wrapped in a little pink blanket I was handed to my mother. She brought me home three days later and raised me. My dad un fortunally left me and my mom when I was six weeks old. My mom was left with the responsibility of me. We moved to this small town called Starshollow. It had a population of about one thousand people. Everybody there was friendly but you had the few bad apples. My mom had married a man named Michael Morton when I was ten. Now if you knew my mom then you should know that she got her way and instead of becoming a Morton, Michael became a Hayden. We had been living like a perfect picture family. We had the perfect little sky blue house, with dark blue shutters. We had a little garden with some lilies and roses. We had a porch that wrapped around our whole house and it was painted white. There were three white plastic chairs with a little plastic table in the middle. We had double doors in the front. One only worked considering the other door didn't have a handle or even a lock. The inside was a light purple with dark purple trimming. When you walked in you were practically in the living room. The living room was also a light purple. It was a hardwood floor with nothing but a television, a pink couch and a large wooden table that had the letter's "R.H, L.H, and M.H" carved in it. R.H stood for me Rory Hayden. L.H stood for Lorelai Hayden my mother and M.H stood for Michael Hayden, My step-father. Right from the couch, there were stairs that led up to my room, and my mom and Michael's room. There was two bathroom's up there. One was in my mom's room and the other one was right beside my room. My mom's room was a light orange with a dark orange trimming. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room and at the end of the bed was a T.V and a DVD player. There was a vanity off to the wall with a small chair. Now my room was a blush pink and on the far wall was my nickname "Rory" in big purple bubble letters. There was a queen size bed put off to the side of the room and beside the bed was a small wooden table that contained an alarm clock. There was a desk at the end of her bed that contained last night's homework and a lamp. Behind it was a little shelf and a circular mirror. The shelf was overloaded with some make-up, money, sunglasses, candy and gum.

The day had started out like any other day. The family got up and Michael made breakfast. There was pancakes, sausages, bacon and the coffee considering nobody liked hot chocolate or tea. Lorelai went to go work at her Inn which was names 'Dragon Fly Inn' while Michael went to go work with his dad at a big business firm. Rory went to school like usual. She didn't mind school but she was happy considering this was her last year then she was off to New York university, that is if she got in. Vicky's dream was always to attend New York University. She had a couple of brochures from when Michael and her mom took her there as a little trip.

Rory walked into her first class. English. Her favriout class. She took her seat in the far left corner in the back. She opened her bag and got out a piece of paper and a blue ballpoint pen. She started writing random words and pictures. A Guy who was about 5"9 with black hair and a tight body walked in and sat next to Rory. Rory didn't notice at first considering she was doodling on the paper, but once she noticed she dropped her pen and jumped slightly.

"wow sorry didn't mean to scare you…" the mystery guy said as he gestured for her to give him her name.

"Oh sorry. Lorelai Hayden. You can call me Rory though. Everybody does" Rory said as her palms became sweaty

"Rory. Well Rory my" The mystery boy was cut off by the English teacher coming in the class.

"Hello class. My name as you all know is Mr. Kingsley. Now get out your notebooks or binders or whatever it is you kids use these days and start taking down these definitions"

Rory got out her binder like she was told and began to copying the notes. Well at least she tried. She couldn't get her mind off of the mystery boy that sat next to her. She felt a soft poke on her shoulder. She quickly turned to meet dark brown eyes. She got lost in them and the next thing she knew there was a big hand being waved in his face.

"What?" She asked dumbfoundly

"I asked you if you wanted to ditch with me" the mystery boy whispered

"we cant do that. It's the first day, we could get in trouble"

"we wont get in trouble. I do it all the time. I promise you that you wont get in any trouble. Trust me"

"how can I trust you if I just met you? I mean I know nothing about you. I don't even know your name? for all I know you're a deathly killer looking for his next victim. Which in this case would probably be me"

The mystery boy laughed

"I promise you I'm not a 'deathly killer.' Just follow my lead"

"no I'm not going to do it."

"oh come on. Where's the bad side in you?"

"I don't have one of those."

"you must. Everybody does."

"well I don't. the worst thing that I have ever done was take a cookie from our cookie jar when I was younger because my mom said that I couldn't have one but I took one anyways"

"wow you're a world class rebel. Come on just ditch with me this once"

"cant you hold on for another five minutes"

"why would I wait five minutes?"

"because that's when this class is over"

"fine I will wait five minutes, but then you have to ditch with me"

"I will only if you tell me your name"

"huh"

"never heard of 'huh' as a name. it's very unique. Well 'huh' it's nice to meet you"

the mystery boy laughed for the second time

"my name is not 'huh'. My name is Jesse. Jesse Mariano"

"well _Jesse _it's nice to meet you. Oh does anybody ever call you jess for short?"

"only my mom and dad"

"but jess is a girly name. I mean when your named Jessica your nickname is usually jess. So what if somebody was talking about you and they said something like 'hey have you seen jess today' or something like that and then a couple of people who didn't know you would be like yea I saw her. And then they all start looking for a girl named jess" Rory ranted pointlessly.

"umm well if they were looking for me then don't you think they would know that I was a guy?"

"well I'm saying people that don't know you"

"then why would they be looking for me if they don't know me?"

"cause there friends were looking for you"

"but if it's there friends then don't you think they would know me to?"

"you've got a very good point there"

The bell rang three times which meant that the class was over. Everybody got up and began to leave the class.

"So Rory are you ready to ditch?"

"your seriously sticking with it?"

"well you said that if you knew my name then you would ditch with me"

"oh yeah. Okay, well then lead the way"

"you can lead the way"

"why me?"

"cause I'm new in this town. I just moved here like three days ago"

"oh so that's why I hadn't seen you around"

"yip. So where to?"

"well, we can go to my house first so that I can drop off my bag"

"lead the way"

"okay" Rory smiled.

They walked to her house and dropped off her bag. Then they both decided to go and get some ice cream at the local ice cream store called 'franks twenty-four flavour'. They sat and talked about there families as they ate there ice cream.

"so you just moved here from New York" Rory asked

"yeah"

"you are so lucky"

"how? There's nothing special there."

"umm hello have you ever heard of New York University?"

"yes actually. I've been there a couple of times"

Rory's jaw dropped right to the floor

"a couple of times! I was lucky to go once! You are officially my new best friend"

"your new best friend huh"

"yip!"

"well how about that"

"well anybody that has been to NYU more than once is my best friend"

"ok best friend" he laughed.

They continued talking and laughing with each other until it was time to leave to get home.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE press the pretty coloured button and review! bad or good! please, pretty please? i will give you a big cookie 


	2. the one where there at lukes

CHAPTER 2

Rory woke up the next day feeling extremely happy and ready to go to school. She quickly got up and practically ran to the shower. She had taken the records fastest shower. She began to pick out what to wear but couldn't decide between the blue sparkly sweater or the light pink t-shirt. She found a nice light blue jean skirt with a little sparkly butterfly on the front. It came three inches above her knee. She tried on both the tops and contemplated which looked better and in the end the pink over ruled considering it matched but not so much to make her look like all she worry's about it coordination. She added a little bit of blush to her cheeks and some mascara to her eyelashes. She wanted to look extra pretty for Jesse. Well now she called him Jess considering she found it to suit him better. She opened her door and nearly collided with Lorelai.

"Oh Geez mom. You nearly killed me" Rory said

"Sorry honey. I just wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go to Luke's this morning 'cause Michael had to go into work earlier today, and you and I both no that I cant cook and you certainly cant either" Lorelai stated

"Umm…yea sure. I really need coffee anyways"

"hey, wait a minute. Why are you so dressed up?"

"what are you talking about?"

"your wearing a skirt and some make up. I never even knew you owned make up"

"oh well I do. And I just had some extra time this morning so I decided to put on some make up" Rory lied

"or…."

"or what?"

"Rory come on. Tell me the truth please. I know your lying to me. I can see that smile on your face"

"I don't have a smile on my face" Rory said as she turned her face and began to walk to the door

"Oh so you think you can walk away. Well I don't think so. So who's the boy?"

"what? Mom, there is no boy"

"oh you definitely are my daughter"

"what are you talking about?"

"I had the same face when I liked a boy, so I know that there is some one"

"mom there is no one, now can we please go to Luke's cause I really need coffee and I have to get to school"

"you know you cant avoid this conversation forever"

Rory and Lorelai began to walk to Luke's.

"What conversation? There is nothing to talk about cause there is no boy that I like"

"Rory, you are 17 and you are graduating high school in a year, and you haven't ever had a boyfriend, and I know that you have a crush on somebody"

"no I don't. now were at Luke's so we are going to drop the topic of me apparently having a crush"

They walked into Luke's and like usual the bell rang above the door and everybody starred to see who was coming in. Once they noticed it was the Gilmore's they just waved and went on with there breakfast and conversation. They went up the counter and sat down.

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled to get luke from the backroom.

Luke came from the back and was about to yell at who was shouting at him but once he saw it was Lorelai a smile immediately appeared to his face. Luke had always had a thing for Lorelai and EVERYBODY knew except her.

"Hey Lorelai" Luke said happily

"hey! Can we please have some coffee?"

"No. its bad for you"

"Luke come on. We haven't had any all morning and were in desperate need! See that face. Rory put on the puppy dog face" Lorelai demanded Rory. Rory stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes go big. "see Luke you cant resist that face. Now please…can we have coffee?"

"No. that face has never and will never work on me"

All the sudden a boy with black hair came through the red and white checkered sheet that was hung to hide the stairs to the apartment. Rory's eyes went big and she quickly hid her face. He cheeks began to turn a light shade of crimson red. Lorelai noticed this and immediately knew why Rory was dressed up.

"Hey Jess" Luke greeted. "Rory, Lorelai I would like you to meet my nephew Jess. He just moved here from New York. He's going to be staying with me for a while"

"Hey Jeeesss" Lorelai prolonged knowing that it would make her daughter turn a darker shade of red. Jess nodded and tried to get a look at the girl with her head behind her hands. Once he noticed that it was the girl Rory that he had met yesterday a smile appeared to his face.

"Hey Rory, how are you doing today?" Jess asked not being able to keep the smile away. Lorelai and Luke looked at the two teens back and forth noticing the smile they both had on there face and the sparks that were in there eyes.

"Hi Jess." Rory spoke quietly. Rory quickly looked away from him and looked at the clock hanging right above the shelf that was Luke was standing underneath. She noticed that she had to be in school in 10minutes.

"Mom I have to go. So I will see you tonight." Rory quickly kissed her mothers cheek.

"yea see you then. Oh and clear your schedule from 6 till tomorrow" Lorelai said

"why?"

"oh we need to talk"

"no mom. Please. We don't need to talk"

"yes we do now go to school! Get an education. be smart. Go to college. Become a millionare. Marry a rich guy and have lots and lots of babies! Something I will never have!"

"Bye mom" Rory yelled as she walked out the door. Jess quickly followed her.

"Hey" He said coming up behind her

"Hey" she replied

"So I noticed you were trying to hide from me once you saw me. What was that all about?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Oh and you don't think I saw you hide yourself once you saw me?"

Rory started turning pink but quickly turned. Jess turned to face her and grabbed the sides of her face to make her look at him. They both started into each others eyes and lost there breath. They both inched there faces closer to each others. Once there lips were about to touch the bell rung and they quickly repelled from each other.

"Umm I have to get to my umm first class" Rory stumbled nervously

"yea. I'll walk you" Jess said with a smile. Rory blushed and they walked to class and sat down. All that day all they both could think of was each other, and there almost kiss.

A/N:OK so not as many reviews as i wish i had gotten, but eh its ok. reviews please. good or bad.


	3. the one where lorelai meets Jess

CHAPTER 3

Later that night Rory went home to find Lorelai sitting on the couch with some popcorn, obviously waiting for her daughter to return.

"Hey. Your just on time" Lorelai greeted

"umm…yea. I had nothing better to do. So I came home. Where's Michael?"

"he wont be back until later tonight. And stop trying to avoid the subject."

"what subject? There was never a subject entitled. I was just told to be here for a talk. That doesn't mean that there's a specific subject involved."

"oh yes there is missy. How about the subject of this new boy Jess. I saw your face once he came downstairs"

"what are you talking about? I was exactly the same" Rory said as she turned her head slightly.

"Ha! Your turning your head cause you know that your lying but you don't want me to know that your lying because you actually have a thing for this boy and you don't want me to know!"

"I cant help it! He is just so…."

"gorgeous, cute, bad boyish"

"Yea. And he is so smart and he reads, and he makes me feel things that I have never experienced and he gives me these tingly things in my stomach and oh my god we kissed!"

"what! Hold on. Stop and rewind! You kissed him!"

"well no. but almost. We would have if that stupid bell didn't ring! We were just about to until the bell and suddenly we repelled like magnets."

"how did this happen?"

"the bell rang and we back-"

"no I mean the kiss thing"

"oh well we were sort of just talking and he made me blush so I turned so he wouldn't notice but he did so he stood in front of me and grabbed my cheeks and suddenly I lost my breath and I couldn't stop looking into his eyes and right when we were about to….the stupid bell"

"aw hunny! You have your first crush"

"WHAT! No I don't. this is just jess. He is my friend that I almost kissed"

"No hunny. This is _Jess. _The guy that you have a crush on. No matter how much you deny it."

"no I don't….do i?"

"oh my god. Rory your finally having your first crush!"

"no. I have had other crushes"

"that boy in grade three doesn't count. He was gross"

"he was cute. He always made me a sandwich and asked me to marry him."

"eww if you had of married him then I would have killed myself! I wouldn't stand having him as a son in law"

"you would have grown to like him"

"no I wouldn't"

"yes you would"

"nu-uh"

"yea-huh"

Suddenly the front door opened and Michael appeared.

"Hey my favourite girls" Michael greeted them.

"Hey" they both said in sync

"now back to Jess" Lorelai said. "you definitely have a crush on him"

"no I do-" rory started but got interrupted by Michael.

"Hey who is Jess?"

"oh a boy that Rory likes" Lorelai answered

"aw does Rory have a crush?" Michael asked

"No Rory does not have a crush" Rory said

"Then why are we talking about Jess if you don't have a crush on him?" Michael asked.

"OK I give up! I have a crush on jess! There I admitted it" Rory said as she got up and threw a pillow at her mother and her step father.

"Hey hey missy. I have popcorn in my hands! You cant hit me" Lorelai laughed as Rory continued to hit her. Lorelai threw the popcorn aside and began having a pillow fight. Michael laughed as he watched is wife and a young woman who was practically his daughter fight and attack each other with pillows. The doorbell rang and Rory and Lorelai ignored it so Michael got up and answered it. He walked to the door and opened it. Standing on his porch was a tall, black haired boy.

"Hi. Is Rory home?" The boy asked

"umm she is otherwise occupied" Michael laughed as he opened the door to let the boy see the pillow fight going on in the living room. A smile appeared to the boy's face. "Who are you?" Michael asked the mystery boy.

"Oh, I'm Jess"

"Oh so your Jess. Come in" Michael said as he let Jess in. "RORY! A **_boy_** named **_jess_** is here to see you" Michael shouted to the girls. Rory slipped on the rug once 'jess' was mentioned.

"WHAT!" Rory shouted embarrassed. Lorelai smiled.

"Hi Jess. Its nice to see you again!" Lorelai said

"its nice to see you. Umm can I talk to Rory for a couple of minutes?" Jess asked

"yea" Lorelai and Michael said in sync. Rory finally got up from the behind the couch.

"Umm can you give me like two minutes?" Rory asked nervously. Jess nodded and rory walked to her room. Lorelai followed her daughter into her room.

"oh so you REALLY like him!" Lorelai smiled

"Yes! Now quick. I need my brush" Rory said as she quickly grabbed her brush and began to brush her long brown locks. Lorelai started laughing.

"oh my god you really like him! You really do have a thing for this guy"

Rory smiled and started laughing with her. The girls started jumping up and down. They were squealing like little teenage girls that just discovered the hottest boy in the school had a huge crush on them. Rory started calming down.

"mom I have to go!" Rory smiled as she opened her door.

Once Lorelai and Rory came to the door, Jess and Michael had smiles on there face. They could both hear the girls screaming and jumping from the other room.

"Hey whats with all the smiles?" Lorelai asked oblivious

"umm nothing" Michael said as he tried to contain his laugh.

"you want to walk?" jess asked Rory. Rory nodded.

"I will be back later" Rory said as she and jess walked out the door.


	4. The One where Rory gets kissed

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! im glad you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Rory and Jess walked to this bridge that was located behind an old Inn called the "Independence Inn". Lorelai used to work at that Inn until it burnt down a couple of years ago.

They both sat down in the middle of the bridge with there feet dangling over the side. It was silent. The only thing that could be heard was there breaths slowly breathing in and out. Jess finally broke the silence.

"Rory?" He spoke quietly

"yea?" she asked just as quiet.

Jess turned to face her but Rory continued to stare out into the lake.

"can we please talk?"

"yea. Just start speaking and I will listen" Rory said not really sure on how to answer his question. She really wanted to avoid the subject, but she didn't. this was all one big confusing thing to her.

"Rory, will you please face me?" jess pleaded. Rory continued to stare into the lake. Finally Jess grabbed the sides of her cheeks and made her turn to face him. Jess quickly attached his lips with hers and they both could have sworn that this was all a dream. His lips were soft against hers and vice versa. There mouths slowly began to open and Jess slipped his tongue in her mouth causing her to reciprocate. They made out for what felt like an eternity. They both slowly pulled away. They were both breathless. Rory was completely shocked. That was her first kiss and for some reason she knew what to do.

'**_I have been watching to many romance movies'_** Rory thought.

"What was that.." Rory stated more than questioned.

"That was me kissing you"

"You. Me. Kiss. But, we just. Met" Rory stumbled.

Jess stood up and helped Rory up by grabbing her hand. Instead of letting go of her hand once she was standing he just grabbed her other hand and held them.

"Rory I like you. I have since the moment I saw you. And I know that we just met yesterday but, I feel more connected to you then I have to anyone my whole life. I kissed you because I wanted to. Not just to do it. I want to be with you Rory."

"I umm…I don't know what to say"

"say whats on your mind"

"I feel the same way. But this…thing" Rory gestured in between the two of them "is all new to me. I have never been with anyone or kissed for that matter. I don't know what to say or to do"

"just be yourself. Be the girl you were yesterday instead of the girl who was avoiding me all day"

"I was not avoiding you"

"right im sorry. You were avoiding me AND ignoring me"

"I was not"

"yes you were. I tried talking to you today and you ignored me. I tried to walk you to class and you just acted as if you didn't know me. You would quickly leave from every class to avoid me"

"I was ready to leave."

"B.S. I know that you wait until the bell rings to pack up your stuff"

"well I decided to be different today"

"Rory come on. I know you better than that"

"no you don't. you have only known me for 2 days"

"and in that 2 day period I have gotten to know you better than I have ever known a person. You are the best more beautiful person I have ever known. I want to be with you"

Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his head so there lips were barely even touching.

"I want to be with you to" Rory whispered before Jess crashed his lips into hers. Rory brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck and pushed his head further into her lips. There was a mix of passion and love. Even though they have only known each other for less than forty-eight hours, they could definitely feel love. And if it wasn't love then they sure hoped it was something stronger cause they never wanted this moment to end. Finally Rory pulled away in need of a breath.

"I need to go" Rory whispered

"No stay"

"I want to but I have to get back to mom and mike"

"mike?"

"my step dad. You met him"

"oh. I thought that was your dad"

"No umm…I don't know my dad. According to my mom he left when I was six weeks old"

"Oh. Im sorry"

"eh don't be. I like Mike. But don't call him that trust me. He hates it but he will only let me and my mom get away with it. He likes to be called Michael."

"I will remember that" Jess smiled.

"Okay now I really have to go"

"are you sure?"

"yea"

"okay. Well I will walk you home"

"you don't have to"

"I know but I want to"

"okay"

Jess interlocked there hands together and walked Rory home. It was a silent walk but they didn't need to say much. They were content with each others company. As long as they were with each other than they were good. When they reached her house, they could see Lorelai watching through the curtain. Once Lorelai saw that she was caught she pulled the curtain back and pretended not to be there. Lorelai kept sneaking glances but making sure that the new couple couldn't see.

Jess turned to face Rory and smiled.

"Your mom sure likes to spy on us"

"well she wants to make sure I'm ok"

Jess laughed and kissed her quickly.

"you will be ok"

"_Kiss her like you mean it" _Lorelai yelled through the slightly open window.

Rory and Jess laughed. Jess held her hips and kissed her _like he meant it. _They could hear Lorelai whistling in the background. They both started laughing in the kiss.

"I should go" Rory said as she pulled away.

"yea I don't really want to hear her whistling anymore" Jess laughed. They once again kissed quickly and Rory went into the house.

"Mom are you trying to kill me!" Rory laughed

"No im just trying to encourage the boy to kiss you like he means it"

"he was. We were doing really good. Until you interrupted"

"oh well….so…!"

"so? What?"

"So! What happened! Details woman! Details"

"well were together now"

"What? I never noticed" Lorelai said sarcastically. Rory laughed.

"Im going to go to bed"

"what! You never gave me details"

"eh I'll give you them tomorrow. Im really tired"

"but your going to make mommy stay up all night wondering what happened"

"well then don't. just sleep"

"but I wont. I will wonder. What happened. What made you want to be with him"

"tomorrow mom" Rory yelled as she began to walk up the stairs.

Lorelai followed her but instead of going into her and Michaels room, she went into Rory's.

"So did he try to make a move on you?"

"what? Mom I told you I would tell you tomorrow! Now get out"

"fine. But you will tell me tomorrow and if you don't then your grounded from seeing jess all week"

"goodnight" Rory yelled as she shut her door. Rory sat on her bed and smiled. She thought of jess the rest of the night.


	5. The one where Luke and Jess talk

A/N: well thanks to my couple of reviews. now i know not everybody likes it. but then again im only human and i cant please everybody!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

By the time 10am rolled around Rory was up and ready to go to Luke's. Lorelai and Mike un fortunally were still laying there lazy butts in bed. Rory wrote a note saying that she was going to Luke's to get a coffee. Rory practically ran to Lukes. Once she saw Lukes come into the picture she instantly became nervous. She slowed her pace down and noticed that Jess wasn't in the diner. She entered and took the counter seat. The diner wasn't busy at all. There were only one or two people in there. One was Kirk which was typical and the other person was someone that she never knew. Luke came from the backroom and the first thing he noticed was Rory. He gave her a smile.

"Coffee I assume" Luke stated

"Ummm…yea….hey Luke have you seen jess?" Rory asked nervously

"yea he's upstairs…why?"

"oh cause I ummm need his umm English notes"

"you mean he actually takes down notes?"

"no there mine. I let him borrow them"

"what for?"

"umm cause there is a test on Wednesday"

"oh ok" Luke said not really believing a word of it

"can I go up?"

"yea"

"thanks" Rory said as she hopped off the stool and up the stairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs she debated knocking on the door or just running down the stairs and out the diner. Before she could make her decision her hand was already knocking on the door. She grew extremely nervous. She was scared that maybe last night was all a dream and that nothing happened and everything was the exact same. She saw a dark shadow through the foggy glass window. The door opened slowly and Rory's breath caught at the back of her throat and she instantly started blushing. What she saw in front of her was jess only wearing a pair of boxers. His hair was all messy. Rory thought that maybe she woke him up.

"Oh god…ummm..I'm….a…sorry…I'll leave" Rory said as she began to turn around.

Jess luckily grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving. He pulled her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Don't worry you don't have to go anywhere" Jess smirked as he realized that he had Rory pinned against the wall. His hands were placed right above her shoulders and he was extremely close. There bodies were just barely touching and this got both of them hot inside. Rory was finding it hard to breathe and Jess was finding himself to become completely aroused.

Rory tried to look down at the floor but un fortunally couldn't. All she could see was his bare stomach and his chest rising and falling. Jess placed his index finger underneath her chin and propped her head up to look at him. She had a hint of worry in her eyes. She was worried of being caught. She was worried that she might do some things that shouldn't happen. She was worried of the feelings she was getting as his body came completely in contact with hers. Jess let out a reassuring smile and slowly lowered his head down on hers. Once there lips were just touching Jess pulled away, but Rory grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into her lips causing him to smile into the kiss. Jess's hands moved from above her head to the sides of her face. Rory's left hand held his torso and her right hand held his head. Rory let out a soft moan and Jess could swear he was on fire. He started moving them back towards the bed. He turned them around so that Rory who was walking backwards. Once the back of her legs hit the bed he lightly pushed her down and crawled on top of her. He supported his weight with his arms causing Rory to be disappointed. She placed her hands on his lower back and pushed him down on top of her. Rory could feel something poking into her leg and instantly knew what it was. Jess pulled away and once again supported himself with his arms.

"Rory" He said breathless. "you cant support me"

"yes I can" she said as she once again pushed him down on her.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"yea I'm sure" she said before claiming his lips again.

Right when they started getting into the kiss the door flew open and there stood Luke.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Luke asked obviously angry

"ummm luke…we were just…ummm trying to find my ummm notes" Rory lied

"Rory can you please leave" Luke stated then asking

Rory nodded and quickly ran out the door and to her house.

Jess got up and found a pair of pants and slipped them on.

"Jess what are you doing?"

"I 'was' making out with my girlfriend but you just ruined it. Thanks a lot uncle luke"

"I said to call me Luke. And Rory? She's your girlfriend?"

"yes she is…now can you please move so I can go see my girlfriend? You kind of just freaked her out right there"

"no! you are not leaving yet. There are going to be some ground rules. First, you both are not allowed to be on the same couch. If You are on the sofa then Rory is on the chair. And if Rory is on the sofa then your on the chair"

"Are you kidding me?"

"no I am not kidding you. You will be separated. Non of that kissy stuff is going to happen in this apartment"

"then we can go somewhere else"

"Like? There are always people watching you"

"what people?"

"when you're here you have me, when your at Lorelai's you have Michael and Lorelai and when your outside you have everybody"

"well you cant tell Rory and I what to do and where not to do it"

"oh yes I can"

Jess got up and began to walk out the door.

"where are you going?" Luke shouted

"OUT!" Jess yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Jess started walking in to particular direction. He just kept walking until he managed to find himself at the Hayden house. He went up the couple of stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Rory. She gave him a little smile and let him in.

"Sorry about earlier." Jess apologized softly

"No its okay. It was bound to happen"

"yea I guess"

"so what did luke say?"

"you know the typical teenage thing. No kissing while I'm there blah, blah, blah. Everybody is watching you"

"oh. Well I never had that talk"

"you haven't?...oh yea"

"yea" Rory said slightly awkward. She pulled the sleeves down on her sweater and began to stare at the sweater instead of Jess. Jess did his usual 'place the index finger under her chin' and made her look at him.

"Hey its okay. I don't care that you don't have experience in the guy department. That just means that you get to experience new things and I get to show you what all the couples are doing now a days"

"oh and what are the couples doing now a days?"

"well do you want me to show you or tell you"

"well although talking would be a very considerate thing at this moment, I think its better if you show me cause then I get ALL the details"

"your call" Jess said before his lips collided with hers. He began to lay her down on the couch. He held her waist and used one arm to support his weight. His one hand began to go under her shirt and feel up. For some reason Rory couldn't stop it. Not that she wanted to. It felt right, but it also felt too early. She slowly pulled away and stared him dead in the eye. She didn't even have to talk. Her eyes said it all. He slowly got off of her and just sat.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry about. I understand ok. I sort of pushed you a bit. So I should be the one that's sorry" Jess said. "Come here" he opened his arms and let Rory snuggle into his side. He kissed the top of her head. She let out a little smile and turned to face him. She kissed him quickly.

"You want to watch a movie?" Rory asked

"yea sure…..hey one question"

"shoot"

"where is your mom and Michael? I was so caught up in the moment I sort of forgot they existed."

"there working. Mom is not going to be back until about eleven tonight and Mike will be here about eleven thirty."

"oh so your alone all night"

"I've got a good couple of hours yea"

"do you want some company"

"yes. That's why I asked if you wanted to watch a movie"

"ok. So what movies do you got?"

"all the good ones"

"which consist of?"

"godfather one, two and three. American Beauty, Spice Girls movie and some other ones that are in the shelf"

"well lets take a look now should we"

Jess walked over to where all the movies were stashed. He looked at all the movies for a couple of minutes and picked out the two best. In the end Rory had to pick the best one and that would be the one that they would watch.

"ok. Pick one. Either Godfather one or Forrest Gump"

"ooo you picked two tough ones….i'm going to have to go with" Rory pondered for a second and finally came up with an answer "Forrest Gump"

"good choice"

"I thought so"

Jess popped in the movie and went back to the couch. He sat next to Rory and slung his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his side and laid her head on the crook of his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and they both smiled during the whole movie.


	6. The one where Rory hears the news

A/N: thanks for my lovely reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

By the time Forrest Gump ended Rory and Jess had fallen asleep in each others arms. Jess has both of his arms protectively around Rory and Rory had her arms cradled into his chest. Lorelai came home seeing Rory and Jess like this. First Lorelai freaked out, but after some rational though she became calm. She gently went over to the asleep couple and shook them.

"Come on…wake up" Lorelai said as she continued to shake them.

Rory was the first one to wake up. She looked around and remembered that her and Jess fell asleep. She shook Jess and he woke up.

"Hey have a nice sleep?" Lorelai asked

"Mom….oh god. Its not what it looks like"

"Oh so you guys weren't just sleeping"

"No! we didn't do that" Rory said quickly. Then going over Lorelai's speech again. "I mean. Yea we were just sleeping."

"are you sure?"

"yes mom. I swear nothing happened."

"okay. Now Jess can you please go home. I'm sure Luke is worried about you"

"yea. See yea" Jess said as he began to walk to the door.

"I'll walk you to the door" Rory said quickly.

He nodded and they walked to the door. Once they got there he put on his shoe's and starred at her.

"sorry. It's all my fault" she apologized.

"no its not. It just sort of happened. We both couldn't have stopped it"

"yea we could have picked out a more exciting movie"

"Forrest Gump is exciting. I guess we just sort of fell asleep during the boring parts"

"that must be it" Rory smiled slightly.

Jess moved closer to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jess asked

"maybe. It all depends on how the conversation goes"

"oh okay. Well then I'll call you tomorrow"

"that sounds good"

Jess opened the door and was about to walk out but Rory grabbed his arm.

"what?" he asked softly

"one more" Rory said before placing a long kiss on his soft lips.

Jess smiled and turned around to go out the door.

"I'll see you later Rory"

"Bye" She said as she watched him leave.

She shut the door once he was off the driveway. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lorelai came from the kitchen and sat next to her.

"so what happened today?"

"well Jess came over"

"I can see that. So what happened?"

"we watched a movie"

"and…."

"and fell asleep"

"is that all?"

"yes mom that is all. I swear. I'm not ready for that right now. When I am I swear I will tell you"

"you bet your butt you will tell me. Once your ready, the first thing were doing is getting you on the pill"

"I know mom. You have to trust me. Please"

"I trust you. Its just….now you have a boyfriend and your going to start experiencing these new feelings and I'm afraid that your going to do the wrong thing and get yourself in trouble. I just don't want you to end up like I did"

"I wont mom I swear. You can trust me and Jess. He is a really good guy."

"they all start out like that" Lorelai said evilly

"mom" Rory laughed. "he is a really good guy. You would probably like him"

"okay fine. How about tomorrow night he comes over and we can all eat pizza and watch a movie. We can talk and we can all get to know each other"

"I'll ask him."

"okay good. Ooo do you want to play a game?"

"what are we in Saw or something?"

"no" Lorelai laughed. "well Michael should be home in like ten, twenty minutes. How about we hide on him and when he comes in the door we can jump on him and scare him"

"mom that is so lame"

"I know, but doesn't it sound fun?"

"yes"

"okay so I'm going to change and you watch for the car. If you see him then yell for me. I don't care what I'm in. I'll come down stairs and we can pounce on him"

"okay. Now go quickly."

"I will be down in a few" Lorelai yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Rory spent the whole time waiting and thinking of Jess. Thinking of how good it felt to be sleeping in his arms. A smile appeared to her face and she couldn't get it down. She saw a pair of headlights come into the driveway. She quickly yelled for Lorelai to get downstairs and she did. Lorelai hid behind the door and Rory hid behind the wall. Michael came up the steps of the porch and noticed that only the one bedroom light was on. He opened the door and Lorelai quickly pounced on him causing him to fall to the floor. Rory soon joined and the three of them were laughing. Michael pushed the girls off and they all just continued to lay there and laugh. Once they calmed down Michael got up and helped the girls up.

"Hey what are you doing home early?" Lorelai asked

"I finished work early. Thought I would come home early. I thought you were both asleep. Trust me I didn't expect that at all"

"we know. That's why we only left our room light on. We made you think that only I was up. Haha we got you big time"

"Now that was lots of fun. We should do that every night" Rory laughed

"Lorelai you no you shouldn't be doing that. Its not good" Michael said.

"what? Why isn't it good?" Rory asked suddenly worried.

"you didn't tell her?" Michael asked

"No. I never knew I was suppost to" Lorelai said

"well I figured you would"

"tell me what?" Rory asked

"Rory sit down for a second" Lorelai said

"mom your scaring me"

"okay. Well I'm pregnant"

"oh my god! Your pregnant! I can't believe it!" Rory smiled. She had some tears coming out of her eyes. Happy tears though. Rory jumped up and immediately hugged Lorelai and Michael. "I am so happy for you guys! Oh my god I'm going to be an older sister"

"yea hunny you are"

"when did you find out?"

"two days ago" Michael answered

"and you didn't tell me right away!" Rory said quickly

"we wanted to wait. we were going to tell you this weekend" Lorelai said softly

Rory started laughing uncontrollably.

"I cant believe I'm going to be an older sister. This is so exciting"

"Yea it is" Lorelai joined her. "wow my last pregnancy I never laughed this much after finding out"

"well I guess its because you love Michael and you want to have his baby"

"that could be it" Lorelai said calming down

"took long enough" Rory said. "well congrats. I am really happy about this"

"so are we" Michael said

"well hunny this has been really fun and exciting but it totally tired me out. So I'm going to go to bed" Lorelai said as she hugged Rory

"yea. Mom would it be okay if I quickly go to Lukes and tell Jess?" Rory asked

"but-"

"mom please" Rory begged

"Fine. Don't be out to late okay"

"thank you so much. I promise I wont be out to late. You can trust me" Rory kissed her mothers cheek. She hugged Michael and kissed his cheek. "goodnight guys. I love you"

"love you to" the parents said in sync.

Rory got on her shoe's and walked to the door. Once she was off her driveway she bolted to the diner. She threw rocks at Jess's window. She saw the light go on in his room and heard the window opening. She saw Jess's head and the first thing she yelled was "get down here" he complied and within seconds he was out the door. Rory was laughing and couldn't take the smile off her face.

"I'm going to be an older sister" Rory said quickly. Jess hugged her tight.

"congratulations! Now how do you feel?" Jess laughed

"I feel so happy and excited and angry cause they didn't tell me right away. But I'm more happy and excited."

"so how did you manage to sneak out and tell me?"

"what are you talking about. I didn't sneak out. I just asked mom and she said it was fine"

"oh so sneaking out isn't acceptable for you"

"what I never said that. I just decided to ask. And if she said no then I would sneak out"

"right" Jess said with a small smile. Rory punched his arm softly

"hey I ditched the first day with you. I think I can sneak out"

"you barely ditched"

"I like ditched the whole day"

"that's okay."

"yea whatever" Rory laughed as she grabbed his head and pushed it towards hers. She kissed him with all the passion she had in her. He returned the passion and they got lost in the kiss. Jess pulled her as close to her body as possible. They were so close that they couldn't breath. But despite it they couldn't stand to be away from each other. If it were up to them they would be like this for the rest of there lives. It doesn't matter that they have only known each other for less than a week. They have both fell hopelessly in love with each other. Rory slowly pulled away. She dropped her hands down to his chest and rested them there. Jess continued to hold her close, never wanting the moment to end.

"I have to get back soon" Rory said.

"yea. But not right now" Jess whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Well no bu-"

"lets go then"

"go where?"

"um how about that bridge"

"But"

"come on" Jess said as he grabbed her hand and began walking to the bridge. Rory had no say in it. She just walked with him and soon enough they were there. They stood in the middle of the bridge and stared into each others eyes. Rory's eyes were like a pool of water. You could drown in them. Jess's eyes were soft. You could just stare for hours and get lost.

"I like this" Rory said breaking the moment.

"like what?" Jess asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

"I like this. Us. You, Me. This moment. I wish it wouldn't end" Rory said quickly.

"well I like it to" Jess smiled.

"Stop making fun of me" Rory blushed feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not making fun of you. It's cute"

"No you just like to see me blush"

"yea, well that too"

"see. Your mean" Rory said letting go of his hands. Jess automatically felt cold so he quickly pulled her into him. He laughed then kissed her hard. He quickly pulled away after a second.

"see. Once again. Your mean"

"that's okay. You still like me"

"oh and who says this?"

"you did. Like two minutes ago"

"hmm I think you have mistaken me for your other girlfriend…Smory."

"nope I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it was you"

"are you sure"

"hey I just said I was one hundred percent sure. So yea I'm sure"

"okay. Well I really hate to cut this argument short but I have to get home now"

"are you one hundred percent sure?"

Rory laughed a little bit. "yes I'm sure"

"okay, well then I will walk you"

"Jess you don't have to. I'm the one that came over here and woke you up. I can walk myself back. Trust me"

"I do trust you. Its this town that I don't trust"

"and what is wrong with this town?"

"its crazy. Now lets go, I don't want you turning into one of these maniac's"

Jess interlocked there hands and they began to walk to the house. It was a short and silent walk but to them it was the most comforting thing. They didn't always have to be talking. They were just comfortable with each other. They could be completely silent and have to situation not be awkward. They finally made it to the house and they both turned to face each other.

"well this is my house" Rory smiled

"are you one hundred percent sure?"

"yea I'm one hundred percent sure. Wow we have said one hundred percent so much tonight"

"your right. So are you ninety-nine point nine percent sure?"

"yes. Now I have to go. So I will talk to you later"

Rory began to walk up the porch stairs.

"Hey wait!" Jess yelled.

Rory turned around and before she knew it Jess's lips were on hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kissing was about the second most thing that they do, besides talking. Jess began to slowly pull away, but not wanting to.

"I will see you later" Jess said as he began to walk away.

Rory leaned against the railing and watched him walk off. When he was out of sight she continued to look straight. Expecting him to some how show up and tell her that he wasn't leaving. She had fallen in love with a guy that she had only known for less than a week. Well at least she thinks its love. If it is then she never wants to fall out of love.

* * *

A/N2: Okay so the next chapter i'm going to skip ahead a couple of months. i just wanted you guys to see the basic's of whats happening! well i hope you review! 


	7. Authors Note

Okay I'm really sorry guys but I am putting this story on hold. Its really hard for me to write. I know where I want it to go and everything, but I just cant put it down in words, so for right now its on hold. I am really sorry for all of you that love this story. I really appreciate all of your reviews and I will try my hardest to write more. To tell you the truth I had the whole story in my head but then our computer broke down for 2 weeks and we just got it back and I cant remember what I wanted to do. So if any of you want to suggest anything for the story then go right ahead.

Thanks so much and I'm really sorry!!!!

Rochelle


End file.
